


«Millionaire»

by LindsaYoroshi



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsaYoroshi/pseuds/LindsaYoroshi
Summary: Just a short video about this lovely couple.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	«Millionaire»

**Song is Millionaire by Chris Stapleton.**

**[Originally posted here (if embed will not load)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Gq0E2DrFCA) **

Thank you for watching~ 😊😊😊


End file.
